1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal computers, and more particularly, to a computer workstation for supporting and positioning a personal computer and associated peripheral devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic data processing equipment such as personal computers, communications monitors, workstation terminals, etc., have become standard equipment in modern offices and even in most homes. Many different types of specialize computer workstation furniture have already been developed to support such equipment. However, such furniture is typically very large in construction, with associated high costs and maintenance problems, or relatively lightweight, with limited adjustability, stability and durability.
One drawback in currently available workstations is that they are generally designed to accommodate desktop style central processing units (CPUs). However, recently the computer industry has departed from the original desktop style and has been producing tower style CPUs. Thus, the majority of existing workstations cannot accommodate the tower style CPU, thereby causing the user to place the tower CPU on the floor next to the workstation which does not allow for ready and uniform movement of the workstation. A primarypupose of such known workstation was to configure the CPU with its corresponding peripherals in a neat, organized and functional manner while maintaining elevation of the CPU and peripherals above the floor. However, the evolution of the now more popular tower style CPU is causing the current workstations to become obsolete.
Another drawback of existing workstation arrangements is that they are generally designed to accommodate either right handed or left handed users, and not both. As such, a user is forced to configure a computer and peripheral locations/positions according to the design of the workstation furniture as opposed to the desired comfort of the user.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer workstation which supports a tower-like computer in addition to all peripheral devices while at the same time being configurable to accommodate both right handed and left handed individuals.